


Easing the Tension

by LesSmut456



Category: Celebrities - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesSmut456/pseuds/LesSmut456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Set of a Movie Kate and Megan's sexual tension is getting in the way of production. The director of the film asks Megan to see if she can resolve the tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easing the Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm E! I mainly will write f/f works but may do exceptions! This is my first work and it most likely will suck. But I would enjoy some constructive feedback. I may add more chapters and make this an actual story. If you enjoy let me know and if you have any request just let me know! Thanks! -E

Kate felt herself getting wet. Just watching Megan do all her stunts made her look even more irresistible. Her ass was so perfect and round, all her life Kate had been into guys but just thinking of Megan turned her on so much that she would instantly go lesbian for her. Megan felt Kate's beautiful eyes gazing upon her ass again. She didn't mind it though she had always had a thing for Kate. I mean just look at her. Her double D tits had the whole world drooling over her. Her flawless face and smile was just too good to be true. Megan had always noticed the sexual between them and so had the director of the film they're both starring in. The director had grown frustrated with this tension that was ruining his masterpiece. He knew that something had to be done so that he could get his film back on track. "Hey Megan I need to have a word with you.", said the director. "Sure, what is it Phil?", Megan asked. "Well the thing is... You and Kate have an obvious sexual tension that is getting in the way of this project. I need you to get rid of it or I will get rid of you. I don't care what you do just find away to get production back on track , Megan!" Megan smiled and left the room. She knew just what to do. Megan picked up her phone and texted Kate "Hey Kate! This is me Megan. Phil asked me if you could stop by my place to pick up a revised script for the movie." Seconds late Kate responded with "Sure I'll be over at 5". Kate arrived at Megan's huge home to find the front gate open and the doors unlocked. "Megan? It's me Kate! Your door was unlocked! Are you home?", Kate shouted. "Yeah I'm in here go ahead and come to my room!", Megan replied. Kate began to feel wet as she walked her way up the stairs and through the hallways to Megan's room. She entered the room to an incredible sight that almost made her orgasm right there. Megan Fox was on the bed with nothing but a black bra and panties. "Hey Kate. We both know you have been dreaming of this for a while. Close the door and get up here.", Megan said. Kate quickly shut the door and climbed onto the bed. Their lips crashed together sending a shock through both of their bodies. All the tension would end today. Megan and Kate continued to make out as Megan took off Kate's blouse and skirt. Under Kate's clothes was blue panties and a blue bra that could hardly hold in Kate's magnificent tits. Megan kissed her way down to Kate's neck and looked up at her before she unhooked the bra asking for approval before going ham on those tits she had dreamed of. Kate nodded back and Megan released the beauties. Megan could barely fit one in her hand. She toyed with one while taking the other in her mouth. Kate grabbed her hair and unhooked Megan's bra. Megan continued to admire the wonderful breast of Kate Upton. Kate moaned and brought Megan back up for a kiss before playing with Megan's C-D cup breasts. Both women felt so much pleasure and arousal. Kate pushed Megan down and took off her panties. She kissed Megan's thighs and then dived into her meal. She lapped up all the juices that had been there from the make out session. Megan had never felt so much pleasure from anybody before. She pushed Kate's head deeper into her pussy while moaning pure moans of pleasure. Kate stopped and Megan grew frustrated. Kate lifted her finger sucked on it and the inserted it into Megan. It felt so good. It was too much for Megan she screamed as she came and Kate happily lapped up all the juices. Megan sucked her own juices from Kate's fingers and the two of them kissed exchanging Megan's cum before Kate swallowed the delicious juices. "Now it's your turn", Megan seductively said. The two kissed as Kate pinched Megan's hot ass. Megan pushed Kate back and slowly crawled onto Kate stopping right above her breasts. She flicked Kate's left nipple and then dove her face between the two melons. Kate moaned and slapped Megan's ass and toyed with it. Megan guided her tongue down Kate's gorgeous naked body till she reached Kate's pussy. Her eyes met Kate's and she began feasting upon the hairless pussy of Kate Upton. Kate felt chills flow through her body and when Megan added a finger at the same time Kate screamed of pleasure. She was so close but Megan pulled away. She positioned herself and the beautiful women's pussies grinded together. Both groaned in pleasure as they scissored. Megan controlling the speed and Kate controlling the pressure. They stared into each others eyes as they both got close. Both ladies moaned in pleasure and arched their backs as they came together. They crashed on the bed and cuddled. Both exhausted from the pleasure they had both received. "So I guess there was no script?", Kate joked. "No but now there is no tension either". Megan said. "We definitely need to do this again Megan!", Kate said. "We can... if you agree to be my girlfriend?", Megan asked. "After all that... I would be delighted to. I love you Megan.", Kate said. "And I love you too, Kate", Megan said. They both had one last kiss before Megan turned rested her head on her new girlfriend's breasts and Kate put her hand on her new girlfriend's ass and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
